


Pesadillas

by MoonCyrcux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boda, Drama, Español, Insomnio, Kuro x kuron x shiro, M/M, Multi, Romance, SHEITH - Freeform, Shadam, Shiro x Keith - Freeform, Wolf Cosmo, pesadillas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCyrcux/pseuds/MoonCyrcux
Summary: Las pesadillas habían dejado de ser frecuentes no como en su tiempo de Gladiador pero ahora vuelven con mas frecuencia, algo las regresó y están atormentando nuevamente su mente a solo unos escasos días de su... decisión....¿Podran estas pesadillas ayudar o serán un problema?Nota: se basa en un Au y contiene algo del canon, Sheith 💯
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Kuron/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

> **_Capítulo 1: Noticias_ **

_Han_ _pasado_ _unos_ _meses_ _de_ _que_ _no_ _nos_ _vemos_ _Keith_ _...._ _Que_ _suerte_ _es_ _encontrarte_ _aquí_ _viendo_ _la_ _puesta_ _de_ _sol_ _creo_ _que_ _es_ _perfecto_ _para_ _charlar_ _sobre_ _algo_ _que_ _me_ _esta_ _inquietando_ _y_ _debo_ _decírtelo_ _._

 _Me_ _trae_ _grandes_ _recuerdos_ _esta_ _escena_ _como_ _cuando_ _pasábamos_ _tiempo_ _practicando_ _en_ _las_ _naves...._

 _Aquellos_ _días_ _no_ _volverán_ _...._

— ¿Shiro te pasa algo? — le pregunta el azabache al verlo tan serio al mayor.

— Ah no, nada — puso una sonrisa mientras se enderezó al estar mal sentado.

— Esta bien... Por cierto es un milagro verte ya sabes hace mucho que no nos vemos...por Marmora y eso de que tú te quedaste aquí en Garrison — añadió el menor intentado conversar como solían hacerlo antes de que finalizará la pelea contra Haggar.

— Sí... Llevamos mucho tiempo sin conversar... Casi medio año... — fijo su mirada en el horizonte.

— ¿Y que tal te ha ido aquí? — preguntó Keith en su afán por saber como le ha ido a su gran _amigo_.

— Me va bien, ¿Y tú? — no dio muchos detalles de lo ocurrido hace meses.

— Lo normal, ya sabes ayudando con Marmora y a los que nos necesiten, ¿sabes? Creo que te gustaría estar ahí hay mucho que hacer en ayudar como explorar ....

— Suena perfecto para ti y además estas cerca de tu madre, deberías saludarla de mi parte cuando vuelvas a verla — el peliplata interrumpió como si no quisiera oír esa opción.

— Le diré cuando vuelva que le envías saludos pero sabes si quieres ayudar siempre Marmora te recibirá, nos haría falta a alguien como tú — siguió en pie su invitación, _< <_ _Me_ _haces_ _falta_ _Shiro_ _..._ _Quiero_ _decirlo_ _..._ _Pero_ _no_ _puedo_ _... ¿Porque_ _es_ _tan_ _difícil_ _decirlo_ _ahora_ _? >>._

— Gracias pero sabes que me retire de las misiones fuera, ayudó por ahora aquí y... — hizo una pausa y su rostro se ponía serio como si decidiera decir lo que esta pensando que denotaba ser algo importante.

— ¿Que pasa? — Keith le extraña verlo así.

— .... No podré salir a viajar por mucho tiempo si estoy ocupado con **_él_** — tardó unos segundos para responderle.

— ¿Él? ¿De quien hablas? — obviamente le parecía extraño lo dicho por el mayor.

— Keith, yo... — sentía que no podía decirlo a él. — Me voy a casar con _Curtís_ _..._ _Tendré_ _una_ _familia_ y le dedicaré mi tiempo por eso ya no me iré lejos de la Tierra — menciona Takashi.

— Oh.... — le cayo la noticia de sorpresa y algo empezó a romperse en su interior. — Así que es eso.... No lo conozco pero-- EH ¿que te pasa kosmo? — sintió el tirón de su manga.

El lobo solo gruñía al ver a su dueño y tiraba de este mientras Shiro los observaba y le parecía extraño el comportamiento de Kosmo ya que nunca se comportaba así con Keith.

— Creo que tiene hambre, tranqui-----

En un parpadeo desaparecieron tanto el dueño como el lobo dejando a Shiro solo.

 _Parece_ _que_ _lo_ _ha_ _tomado_ _bien_ _...._

 _Ya_ _no_ _pudimos_ _conversar_ _más_ _...._

 _Creo_ _que_ _eso_ _es_ _lo_ _mejor_ _...._

 _Al_ _menos_ _él_ _ya_ _lo_ _sabe_ _ahora_ _no_ _debo_ _preocuparme_ _más_ _por_ _como_ _lo_ _tome_ _Keith_ _._

 _Entonces_ _esta_ _noche_ _podre_ _dormir_ _mejor_ _...._ _Eso_ _espero_ _....._


	2. Cierra los ojos

_No_ _volvió_ _Keith_ _al_ _lugar_ _donde_ _conversamos_ _es_ _más_ _estuve_ _ahí_ _por_ _horas_ _hasta_ _la_ _media_ _noche_ _aunque_ _no_ _supe_ _si_ _era_ _mi_ _deseo_ _verlo_ _aparecerse_ _o_ _simplemente_ _quise_ _matar_ _el_ _tiempo_ _.._ _._

 _O_ _eso_ _quise_ _justificar_ _porque_ _sé_ _que_ _necesitaba_ _verlo_ _,_ _era_ _justo_ _,_ _necesario_ _porque_ _...._

 _Keith_ _es_ _el_ _único_ _que_ _entendería_ _...._

_....._

_Al final solo opte por regresar era obvio que no podía pasarme toda la noche ahí además camino a mi apartamento pude encontrarme con_ _Pidge_ _quien me comunicó la "travesura" que hizo_ _Kosmo_ _a_ _Keith_ _, parece que lo enviaron directo a_ _Marmora_ _y no podrá regresar pronto._

_Es extraño, supongo que a veces hasta_ _Kosmo_ _le puede jugar malas bromas a_ _Keith_ _.... Sin duda espero que pueda venir al evento digo "ceremonia"..._

_Supongo_ _que_ _ahora_ _tendré_ _que_ _invitarlo_ _por_ _mensaje_ _a_ _que_ _venga_ _a_ _la_ _ceremonia_ _._

_...._

_¡_ _Estoy_ _cansado_ _el_ _día_ _de_ _hoy_ _!_

Acostado en la cama con las luces apagadas Shiro intenta descansar por fin de este largo día de trabajo como visitas inesperadas (realmente sentía que debían ser frecuentes aunque sabía que por el trabajo era obvio que Keith no podría estar siempre disponible para visitarle).

La fugaz charla con Keith había sido tan amena como recordaba de sus conversaciones bueno en si las primeras que tenía con el menor, es decir, cuando empezaron a hablar los desconocidos amantes de pilotear naves que pudieran explorar el universo.

Aquello le trajo nostalgia parecía lejano esos tiempos y tan irreales tanto que le parecían ajenos esos _recuerdos_ _._

Volvió acomodarse en otra posición para dormir mientras cerro los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño y al mismo tiempo su mente le hacia recapitulación de lo ocurrido en esta tarde con el chico mitad GaIra. 

_Ahora que ya estoy en mi cama listo para dormir como descansar pienso en que hubiera dicho si le contara a_ _Keith_ _sobre mis...._

Abrió los ojos al oír una especie de ruido pero al percatarse que no era nada se preocupó mas el cerrar los papados y volvió encontrar con la oscuridad que le permitía intentar conciliar el sueño.

_*_ _**.....** _ _*_

_Es cierto hablo de descansar pero no puedo hacerlo puede que haya elegido mal porque ahora mismo no deseo si quiera cerrar los ojos para dormir._

_Miro el techo y no hay nada mas que oscuridad no me resulta inquietante solo me da tranquilidad de cierta manera ver la_ _*_ _**NADA** _ _*_ _resulta mejor que perderme en mis sueños y todo porque han aumentado mis...._

_PESADILLAS..._

_Todo esto comenzó al rededor de..._

_....._

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Ahora mismo no puedo siquiera recordar cuando comenzaron con mas intensidad estas pesadillas a afectarme como para ponerme de este modo...._

~Mentiroso~

_¿Qué fue eso?_

~Mientes~

_¿De dónde proviene esa voz?_

_¿Puede ser un vecino o la_ _tv_ _deje encendida... Puede ser..._

~Tus mentiras, pueden ser tus mentiras fabricando escusas para creerte cuerdo pero tu no lo estas. ¡Nunca lo estarás!~

_Esto no es real...._

_¡_ _No_ _puede_ _serlo_ _!_

 _Ya_ _no_ _puedo_ _seguir_ _escuchando_ _su_ _...._

 _¡No_ _debo_ _decirlo_ _!_

 _Si-si-si_ _mantengo_ _que_ _no_ _escuchó_ _nada_ _no_ _deberá_ _ser_ _cierto_ _....._

 _¡No_ _hay_ _nada_ _que_ _afirmar_ _!_

_¡No_ _existe_ _!_

_Recuerda_ _,_ _manten_ _en_ _tu_ _mente_ _que_ _esto_ _solo_ _puede_ _ser_ _falso_ _._

_Vamos_ _,_ _Takashi_ _,_ _repite_ _:_

_ESTO NO ES...._

— **REAL** — acaricio la mejilla del peliplata.

Se sobresaltó Shiro pero cuando volteó a ver al sujeto entendió completamente lo que pasaba ahora....


	3. Inútil

— **_Vamos inútil, ¿no vas siquiera a saludarme?_** — le dijo con total lujo de burla.

— Tú…. NO ERES REAL — se sobresaltó Shiro al ver la cercanía del otro.

— **_Siempre tan estúpido_** ** _Shiro_** ** _debes ser la parte más estúpida de todos_** — como si se tratase de un niño le dio un golpe en la cabeza para burlarse de este.

— ¡DÉJAME! ¡QUITAS TUS MANOS DE MI ROSTRO! — el ex paladín del león negro dio un manotazo para apartar el brazo de su cara.

— _**Patético, yo puedo tocarte si quiero**_ — ejerce más fuerza con su mano para intentar aun mantener al moreno en la cama sin que se pueda levantar y por si fuera poco en un santiamén ya se encontraba arriba del ex capitán del Atlas.

— NO PUEDES… DEJA DE HACERLO — vio con desesperación como no puede siquiera levantar aquel brazo reconstruido por Allura, lo último que hizo por él.

— **_Es inútil, tu eres inútil_** — dijo al pisar prácticamente su orgullo al dejarlo a su merced, inmovilizar al Campeón haciendo uso de una sola mano pero no solo eso sino que ejercer una presión psicológica muy fuerte para quebrarlo con su sola presencia.

— ¡VETE! ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUI! NO PUED…. 

_**— ¿Por qué no puedo?**_ — una amplia sonrisa se formó como si de un demente se tratase. — _**Temes que hiera más tu orgullo de lo que estoy haciendo**_ — apretó con más fuerza la mano del ex paladín. — _**Deberías gritar**_ _ **Shiro**_ _ **, sabes que lo necesitas —**_ encajo con más fuerza las uñas.

— Idi…o….ta… no lo ha…re — intentaba mantenerse fuerte ante todo no claudicaría para darle gusto al otro.

— _**Demasiado inútil, me gustaría verte llorar, suplicar... —**_ agacho su rostro muy cerca del ex paladín. — _**Me encantaría que suplicarás para que vuelva, sabes que me necesitas —**_ si hubiesen estado en un clima frío casi podría verse como el aliento del contrario choca contra el de Takeshi.

— Nun…ca… — frunció el ceño ante el dolor como impotencia por no poder quitárselo de encima. — ¡NO QUIERO QUE REGRESES! — grito exasperado el ex capitán de Atlas.

— _**Me necesitas**_ _ **Shiro**_ _ **, un estúpido como tú necesitas quien te guíe**_ — responde aun manteniendo la cercanía con el peli plata. — _**Solo ve, te has convertido en un inútil, me da asco solo verte**_ — dijo con desprecio. — _**Un brazo inútil para un inútil, solo mira esa porquería que llamas brazo ni puedes**_ _ **moverla**_ _ **y**_ _ **que**_ _ **decir**_ _ **de**_ _ **lo**_ _ **útil**_ _ **;**_ _ **no**_ _ **se**_ _ **compara**_ _ **nada**_ _ **con**_ _ **el**_ _ **brazo**_ _ **GaIra**_ _ **. Solo**_ _ **obsérvate**_ _ **: eres un completo inútil, ¿Qué pretendes? Planeas envejecer siendo un inútil ¿Cuándo abandonaste el deseo por ganar? ¿Cuándo dejaste que te**_ _ **convirtieras**_ _ **en esto? —**_ le cuestiona de manera prepotente.

— ¡NO SOY UN INÚTIL! — se defiende Takeshi.

— _ **¿Y**_ _ **si**_ _ **no**_ _ **eres**_ _ **un**_ _ **inútil**_ _ **como**_ _ **es**_ _ **que**_ _ **estas**_ _ **aquí**_ _ **nuevamente**_ _ **?**_ — preguntó mientras ejerció mas presión sobre la mano del otro.

— Yo.... No puedes.... Eso no tiene nada.... ¡Tu no sabes nada! — gritó Shirogane mostrando una clara alteración en su rostro.

— _**Así**_ _ **es**_ _ **,**_ _ **tu**_ _ **inutilidad**_ _ **te**_ _ **ha**_ _ **traído**_ _ **de**_ _ **nuevo**_ _ **a**_ _ **este**_ _ **lugar**_ _ **.**_ _ **No**_ _ **has**_ _ **sido**_ _ **capaz**_ _ **de**_ _ **superar**_ _ **tus**_ _ **malas**_ _ **decisiones**_ _ **y**_ _ **vienes**_ _ **aquí**_ _ **porque**_ _ **sabes**_ _ **que**_ _ **me**_ _ **necesitas**_ _ **.**_ _ **Necesitas**_ _ **que**_ _ **tome**_ _ **el**_ _ **control**_ _ **para**_ _ **....**_

— ¡NO! — interrumpe al gritar con fuerza después de todo es lo único que se le da bien por hacer ahora. — ¡Nunca te necesitaría! ¡No te necesito! — aunque deseab quejarse por el dolor del agarre no podía hacerlo, Shiro no se dejaría dominar.

— _**Sabes**_ _ **que**_ _ **es**_ _ **mentira**_ _ **lo**_ _ **que**_ _ **dices**_ _ **,**_ _ **me**_ _ **necesitas**_ _ **,**_ _ **tu**_ _ **me**_ _ **necesitaste**_ _ **CAMPEÓN**_ _ **—**_ recalcó lo último.

— Yo no.... Nunca te he....

— _**Siempre**_ _ **estuve**_ _ **contigo**_ _ **,**_ _ **te**_ _ **hice**_ _ **soportar**_ _ **todo**_ _ **y**_ _ **ganar**_ _ **porque**_ _ **siempre**_ _ **haz**_ _ **necesitado**_ _ **esconderme**_ _ **para**_ _ **no**_ _ **perturbar**_ _ **a**_ _ **los**_ _ **demás**_ _ **.**_ _ **Soy**_ _ **la**_ _ **mejor**_ _ **versión**_ _ **tuya**_ _ **,**_ _ **yo**_ _ **soy**_ _ **el**_ _ **verdadero**_ _ **....**_

— ¡Tú solo eres OSCURIDAD. Solo eso! — interrumpió el ex capitán del Atlas.

— _**Ja**_ , _**Estúpido**_ ... — soltó la mano del contrario para reír con una risa demencial mientras Takeshi le veía enojado.

El agarre le había dejado la mano marcada pero al menos esta libre aunque no quitaba de tenerle sobre su cuerpo, ahora que reía como maniático le dejó un poco de espacio en su rostro del ex capitán del Atlas.

Pero aun así no se iba aquella parálisis que le hace estar bajo su control.

— _**Soy**_ _ **tu**_ _ **propia**_ _ **OSCURIDAD**_ _ **,**_ _ **soy**_ _ **lo**_ _ **que**_ _ **no**_ _ **dejas**_ _ **ver**_ _ **a**_ _ **los**_ _ **demás**_ _ **ilusos**_ — habló después de dejar de reír.

— ¡TU NO ERES PARTE DE MÍ! — se defendió Shiro.

— _**Si**_ _ **no**_ _ **soy**_ _ **parte**_ _ **de**_ _ **ti**_ _ **, ¿como**_ _ **explicas**_ _ **esto**_ _ **? —**_ volvió a dirigir su rostro muy cerca del moreno. — _**Somos**_ _ **iguales**_ _ **Shiro**_ _ **, ¿acaso**_ _ **no**_ _ **nos**_ _ **vemos**_ _ **igual**_ _ **?**_ — le preguntó.

— .... Kuro... — sus labios casi temblaban al pronunciar dicho nombre.

— _**Así**_ _ **es**_ _ **,**_ _ **soy**_ _ **la**_ _ **oscuridad**_ _ **de**_ _ **la**_ _ **parte**_ _ **inútil**_ _ **,**_ _ **de**_ _ **ti**_ _ **Shiro**_ _ **.**_ _ **Una**_ _ **parte**_ _ **que**_ _ **merecía**_ _ **volver**_ _ **a**_ _ **la**_ _ **vida**_ _ **y**_ _ **no**_ _ **cederle**_ _ **el**_ _ **puesto**_ _ **al**_ _ **inútil**_ _ **que**_ _ **decidió**_ _ **no**_ _ **luchar**_ _ **más**_ — aclaró con palabras con desprecio.


	4. 3:19 am

— **Así es, soy la oscuridad de la parte inútil, de ti** **Shiro** **. Una parte que merecía volver a la vida y no cederle el puesto al inútil que decía no luchar más** — aclaro con palabras llenas de desprecio.

— ¡No! — negó Shirogane aunque a veces ha dudado sobre su vida.

— **¿Cómo qué no? Solo** **mírate** **en lo que te has convertido e incluso la parte más** ** _inocente_** **de ti hubiera hecho mejor papel que tú ya que tú eres un cobarde, en eso te has convertido cuando dejaste de luchar por él y por la Tierra** — le recrimino.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunto el ex capitán del Atlas.

— **Finge amnesia de nuevo como siempre lo haces cuando quieres bloquear los recuerdos que te perturban o que no puedes lidiar con** **ellos…** **por eso me** ** _creaste_** — coloco una mano en el pectoral del moreno.

— Kuro no… es así — sentía que esa mano era tan pesada como para siquiera respirar.

— **Siempre** **finges** **cuando se trata de él para no decirle lo que piensas, solo recuerda la fecha en que empezaste a verme de nuevo en este “plano** **astral”** — atravesó sin _dañar_ el cuerpo del ex paladín hundiéndose en una especie de nube de humo dentro de su cuerpo.

✴ ✴✴✴

Un dolor en el pecho le hizo despertar al faltarle aire por sentir como si le hubieran presionado con fuerza las costillas. Miró hacia los lados encontrándose con la misma habitación vacía de siempre y las paredes oscuras por ser una de madrugada.

Dirigió la vista al reloj de la mesa de alado y marca como siempre _ **3:19**_ am lo suficientemente temprano para levantarse pero últimamente parecía ser una costumbre levantarse a esa hora producto de las _pesadillas_ las cuales le estaban costando horas de sueño como descanso aunque cualquiera le hubiera dicho “ _duerme y solo_ _olvida_ ”, Shiro no podía hacerlo, no era como poner su mente en blanco para no pensar en esos sueños sino que venían cada vez con más fuerza la repetición del mismo escenario viendo el mismo clon que llamo **Kuro** diciéndole cosas hirientes sobre cómo ha estado manejando su vida y sin importar que pensara en otra cosa si dormía caía en ese mismo escenario.

Intento suspirar para relajarse y no pensar en aquella sensación de dolor que le parece muy real el ser dañado ahí en _aquel plano astral_. Muchas veces se había intentado _liberar_ intentado despertar pero no podía hacerlo, no hasta cuando **Kuro** lo dejase ir.

 _He estado el mismo tiempo que_ _ayer…_ _antier…_ _la semana_ _pasada…_ _. Nada cambia con el horario._

_Siempre despertando a la misma hora y por más que quiera dormir no he podido_ _hacerlo…_ _vamos no soy un cobarde pero la sensación de daño que me produce_ _**Kuro** _ _es muy real que siento que desea matarme tanto que no quiero dormir más, incluso siento que es peor tortura de lo que fue mi tiempo de gladiador._

_¿Es a esto que le se le llama locura?_

_¿Personalidad múltiple?_

_¿Fragmentación?_

_Sea lo que_ _sea…_ _no para de ser las pesadillas cuando dejo de estar luchando o_ _ayudando…_

_Es cierto estas pesadillas se dieron cuando hace_ _seis_ _meses decidí dejar el puesto de capitán del Atlas para no salir de la Tierra a explorar ni ayudar a_ _Keith…_

_Keith…_

_Me pregunto ¿Qué tal le ira en_ _Marmora_ _?_

_No_ _pudo_ _contarme_ _mucho_ _hace_ _rato_ _porque_ _se_ _marchó_ _gracias_ _a_ _la_ _travesura_ _de_ _Kosmo_ _._

_…._

_Hace seis meses_ _Keith_ _me pregunto si iría con él y yo_ _decline…_ _._

_Y fue cuando comencé a tener estas pesadillas en menor medida hasta hacerse frecuentes como lo son_ _ahora…_ _._

_¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

_No debería portarme_ _así…_ _Bien, lo sé tal vez por fin mi estrés_ _postraumático_ _surge pero se supone que voy a ser feliz_ _porque…_ _eso me aseguro_ _Curtis…_ _._

_En una semana deberé estar bien porque_ _nos…_ _._

_Casaremos_ _…_ _._

_Y_ _las_ _**pesadillas**_ _ **van**_ _ **en**_ _ **aumento**_ _ **con**_ _ **esa**_ _ **fecha**_ _ **límite**_ _ **.**_  
  



	5. ¿Tienes comunicación con él?

La mañana había llegado pero nada era agradable para Shiro otro día sin poder dormir bien a causa de esa pesadilla que le parece tan real al grado de devolverle el temor que sentía en su época de gladiador pero lo que más le parecía aterrador era verse a sí mismo, esa representación de él como la parte **_oscura_** o al menos así se ha descrito en sus sueños quien le tortura-su subconsciente.

Y como los otros días se vio obligado a empezar el día tratando de aprovecharlo en hacer ejercicio y mantener en orden su apartamento limpiando minuciosamente como si fuera necesario porque la verdad está más que limpio debido a esta constancia de pesadillas no le dejaban dormir bien que le hace levantarse en plena madrugada para aprovechar el tiempo en otras cosas, debido a estas pesadillas o al menos cree que fueron una causa es que nunca ha llevado a Curtis a su casa, para ser más específicos este nunca ha conocido lo que es despertar junto a Shiro.

Al tener ya todo hecho como haber desayunado Shiro se encontró con la idea de visitar a Pidge ya que necesita de su ayuda.

Tomo sus llaves de su auto y se fue en busca de su amiga, sabe que ella con el tiempo ha sido de las que gusta de madrugar pero solo cuando está construyendo algo así que seguramente hoy está ya despierta debido a que hace días atrás le menciono que estaba trabajando con algo para comunicarse a distancias más grandes entre universos.

🍃🍃🍃

No paso de media para llegar a la casa de la chica donde al ser conocido le dejaron entrar como si fuera otro de la familia, sabían que Shiro había ayudado mucho a la pequeña Pidge o al menos sus padres aun la veían como su pequeña hija. Le informaron que la chica estaba en su taller así que él fue directo a allá a pesar de que la señora Holt le ofrecía que se quedara con ellos a tomar un café pero para Shirogane lo importante ahora era ver a la menor por tal motivo declino la oferta de esta.

Cuando llego al taller noto como la chica estaba centrada mucho en programar desde su ordenador, verla tan concentrada ahí sin inmutarse de su presencia le hizo recordar a esos días de ser los paladines que defienden el universo y ayudan a todos, fue una ráfaga veloz de recuerdos los que se le cruzaron a la mente como el montar un show para atraer aliados como hasta las batallas que tuvieron como equipo, risas, nervios, ira y miedo eran las emociones que recordaba de sus compañeros de equipo pero un recuerdo más fuerte le cruzo al recordar como un azabache decía no dejarle nunca y que no permitiría que muera; si, Shiro se llenó de recuerdos ahora de Keith. 

— Hola Shiro, pasa, no te quedes ahí solo parado sin hacer nada — dijo Pidge para alertarlo que si estaba consciente de su llegada.

—um Hola, lo siento interrumpirte así… — responde Shiro avanzando más allá de la puerta al darse cuenta que se perdió un rato en esos recuerdos de Keith.

— No te preocupes, no me interrumpes siempre eres bienvenido Shiro — levanto la vista la menor para verlo.— No me digas, ¿otro día sin dormir? — dijo al verle cansando o al menos eso cree.

— Si… pero eso no es lo importante venía a preguntarte algo — menciona el mayor sin darle importancia a su salud.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto la Holt.

— Esto… ¿tienes forma de comunicarte con Keith en tiempo real? — dijo Shiro.

— Shiro, me sorprendes — responde con una risita algo divertida por ver la seriedad del mayor. — En serio no creía que te levantaras temprano solo para… espera ¿Qué no tienes comunicación con Keith? ¿Cómo es que no tienes con que comunicarte con él? Si ustedes siempre han sido cercanos, ¿cómo es que no conversan? — a ella le tomó por sorpresa.

— Éramos… es difícil comunicarse con alguien fuera de esta galaxia —admitió el mayor.

— Oh ya veo… — no le pareció creíble esa respuesta debía haber algo más. — Si tengo los intercomunicadores en tiempo real si está en Marmora, ¿quieres hablar ya con él? — añadió.

— Si, por favor — pide Takashi.

A eso la chica se levanta de su asiento para hacer los arreglos para ponerse en el azabache mientras tanto Shiro está un poco pensativo en que decirle a Keith, ha decidido que vino a pedirle ayuda a Pidge para hablar con él porque es la que menos preguntaría o mejor dicho es la que está disponible porque los demás no lo están o al menos se aseguraran de llegar cuando sea la ceremonia de la boda.

— Listo, Shiro acércate para que él te pueda ver — le hizo seña para que estuviera frente al monitor.

— Gracias… — menciona mientras se acerca al lugar.

— ¡En unos segundos… ah ya está! — dijo emocionada al ver que la conexión está siendo aceptada por parte del azabache, algo así de básico como un chat normal aunque esto es a una gran distancia que es increíble que puedan comunicarse en _tiempo real_.

Shiro miraba la pantalla para ver como la conexión se establece, mostrando que el azabache aparece frotándose los ojos…

— Hola Pidge… estaba por… — no completo su frase porque vio al peli gris en vez de la chica que le tomó por sorpresa.

— Hola, Keith — saludo Shiro con una sonrisa inconscientemente.

— Shiro… Shiro, ahh hola — intento calmarse pero se veía un poco o mejor dicho feliz por ver quien le llamaba.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó el mayor al ver o notar que el rostro del chico está un poco pálido.

— Estoy bien pero ¿tú? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? — Keith necesitaba saberlo.

— Necesitaba hablar bien sobre lo que te comente ayer, sobre mi compromiso y espero que asistas, me gustaría que vinieras es en una semana justo el 13 de julio — menciona Shiro.

— Ah eso.. — su sonrisa se desvaneció.

— ¿Vendrás? — preguntó nuevamente el peli gris.

— No lo sé… quizás, todo depende si acá no ocupen que me quede por… ya sabes — se llevó una mano a su nuca. —Para… ayudar a los demás en Marmora, tengo que ver eso… si pueden dejarme ir… — el menor rasco su cabeza.

— Me gustaría que vinieras Keith — dijo Shiro concentrado en los ojos del azabache.

— Lo Intentaré pero…

— ¡Keith! ¡Deja de hablar y ven a hacerlo! — un GaIra surgió en escena abrazando al azabache jalándolo a otro lado.

— Yo.. — el azabache intento hablar pero no fue escuchado al ser arrastrado por el GaIra.

— El chico no está disponible más — otro GaIra apareció dejando en claro que no verán a Keith porque desconecta la llamada.

Fin de la comunicación la pantalla se puso negra, Pidge se había quedado sorprendida por lo que pasaba aunque ella no saliera en escena de donde se comunicaron sintió que también la orillaron de escuchar la conversación aunque sabía que esa llamada no duraría mucho cuando Shiro mencionó lo de su boda, ella en parte se sorprendió porque el GaIra o mejor dichos los dos GaIras no eran lo que habían visto en su tiempo de paladines como villanos, estos eran un poco más acercados a ser estéticamente guapos y jóvenes tipo Lotor eso si lo reconoce la chica.

— Gracias, Pidge, bueno eso era todo — empieza a hablar como si nada ocurriera. — Nos vemos, debo arreglar cosas, adiós — se despide Takashi.

— Ok, nos vemos Shiro — extrañada se despide del peli gris.

Shiro se va cuanto antes del lugar y subir a su auto, su mirada luce seria después de pasar aquella puerta pero cuando logra subir al vehículo su mirada cambia aún más. Su mirada se vuelve filosa al fruncir el ceño, sus labios han dejado de producir una expresión neutra y han caído a mostrar enojo, siente rabia y una parte de él desea desquitarse con algo.

No puede quedarse afuera de la casa de los Holt pór lo cual avanza de nuevo a su casa no quiere encontrase con nadie, siente que no debe hacerlo ya que su parte con razonamiento le dice que no debe comportarse así por… ¿por Keith? ¿por los GaIras? ¿por quién? 

_Esta rabia que_ _siento…_

_¿Por qué lo siento?_

_¿me volví_ _voluble…_ _de nuevo?_

_¿Solo por interrumpir mi llamada.. es por eso?_

_¿Qué me pasa?_

_Me siento como si fuera_ _ese…_ _como si fuera_ _Kuro_ _…_


	6. Té para dormir

No había sido nada satisfactorio la conversación que tuvo con Keith en la tarde pero ahora ya no quedaba nada, solo se dedicaba a preparar un poco de té. Fue su última opción para poder conciliar el sueño con más tranquilidad o al menos eso aseguro en portal donde leyó que este té era relajador. Se supone que las hierbas lograran que duerma mejor.

Shiro no era fanático de seguir consejos de la red pero hoy al necesitar buscar con que mantenerse ocupada su mente se vio a buscar la solución de su insomnio y pesadillas como medida de distracción. Fue lo que se dedicó a hacer en el resto de la tarde cuando llego a su casa incluso cuando se supondría que tenía que pasar tiempo con su _prometido_ no lo hizo, dio otra excusa sobre " _sentirse agotado por ayudar a su amiga,_ _Pidge_ ", era cierto últimamente las excusas se veían constantes que parecían _verdaderas_ si Shiro las decía o era lo que su novio cree.

Iluso de su parte porque Takashi solo buscaba estar lejos pero no decía nada que no dañara a nadie, era como si quisiera que nadie fuese cercano a él y actuar con superficialidad de manera que solo vean su faceta " _amigable_ ".

En fin cuando la olla desprendió mas vapor y supo que estaba terminado su té, fue como lo sirvió en una taza grande que tenía el logo de Garrison, al mirar dicha taza un recuerdo fugaz se le vino en mente sobre alguien que amaba mucho el café después de clases. Si, ese era Adam, un recuerdo de este se le vino a la mente después de mucho tiempo donde pasada la guerra lo _olvidó_ para darle paz a su memoria. 

Trato de alejar cada pensamiento concentrándose mejor en enfriar su té cuando llego a su habitación, se sentó en el borde de su cama prendió la luz de la lámpara de su mesa y bebió un poco del líquido mientras lo enfría al soplarle. Decidió que era mejor no encender la tv ni nada de lectura, lo mejor sería acabar de tomar el té e intentar dormir aun si eso significa lidiar con lo que su mente le quiere traer de recuerdos.

Al terminar el té fue a lavarse los dientes, la disciplina ante todo de seguir rutina como de higiene.

Volviendo a su habitación él apago su lámpara y se metió cama, era hora de intentar dormir y que el té hiciera su trabajo para relajarlo. Se cobijó lo ideal para este clima, cerró los ojos intentado conciliar el sueño.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco minutos y se giró para poder dormir, buscando una posición que le permita dormir con más facilidad.

Quizás debería intentar contar ovejas como lo hacen en los cuentos para poder dormir, bueno esa es una opción que se le viene en mente mientras cierra los ojos intentando que su mente este en blanco para dormir. Pero nada funciona tan bien porque sentía que cada minuto se hace más lento como duradero.

Nuevamente pasaron diez, once, doce, trece minutos intentando dormir ...

◾  
◾  
◾

_Creo que no conseguiré_ _hacerlo..._

_¿Por qué no me es fácil hacerlo?_

\- Porque eres **inútil** \- escuchó como una voz le susurra al oído.

\- ¿Qué .... Demonios? - se giró mientras abría los ojos con suma sorpresa.

\- Parece que te toma algo de tiempo **_ingresar_** , eso te hace inútil, eres débil - hablo con arrogancia Kuro mientras le dio un golpe directo en la frente.

El golpe solo hizo sentir como se hundiera más en un espacio vacío como si volviera a estar en el espacio a la deriva, ya no estaba más en su cama ahora parecía estar nuevamente en el mundo de sueños o mejor dicho de sus pesadillas.

\- Shiro, inútil, vaya que desperdicio - dijo Kuro mientras lo veía _caer_.

\- ¡Ey, no soy... - estaba por quejarse al gritarle pero a los pocos segundos esas ganas se fueron dejándole en un estado de negatividad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de caer? ¿Ya olvidaste como moverte?- hacia preguntas con un tono lleno de sarcasmo.

Shiro sentía que esa caída no le dejaba _bien_ ante Kuro, lo humillaba de cierta forma. No podía siquiera impulsarse para algún lado solo seguía " _cayendo en línea_ _recta_ " o al menos eso cree él, no es que un espacio abierto tenga muchas referencias como para saber en qué dirección vas.

\- Siempre eres tan **inútil** \- Kuro lanzo una risa llena de superioridad y malicia.

Aunque Shiro tuviera los ánimos para contestarle la presión en su garganta no le hubiera dejado si quiera hablar, no podía emitir ninguna palabra sentía como si algo le impidiera siquiera mover los labios. Esa sensación le dolía, no por su orgullo sino que la presión de su pecho le hacía sentir como si fuera a desfallecer por un paro cardiaco y la falta de aire, deseaba que se acabara esta tortura de alguna manera, era mucho estrés para él y ya no aguantaba esto que incluso pensó que cerrar los ojos sería la mejor opción.

\- _**Takashi**_ _ **,**_ _ **cálmate**_ \- una voz muy conocida se hizo presente, era como si le hablaran al oído.

_Un_ _momento..._

_Esa_ _voz..._

_¿Eres...Tú?_

\- La **paciencia** era tu virtud Takashi, úsala ahora - siguió aconsejándole aquella voz.

_ADAM..._

_¿ERES TÚ?_

_ADAM_ _YO..._

Los ojos de Shiro querían abrirse pero no podía hacerlo se sentía frustrado por no lograrlo como el no ver si esa voz que le hablo era Adam, bueno sabía que sonaba como su ex novio pero necesitaba comprobarlo con sus ojos aun si esto era una pesadilla quería verlo.

\- No es lo que necesitas **inútil** , regresa a tu **realidad** de una maldita vez - Kuro parecía veloz en aquel momento cuando se movió con la intención de empujar a Shiro al " _fondo_ ".

Un solo golpe en el pecho le mando lejos y caía de forma más veloz, podía sentir el dolor del golpe de Kuro pero nada le hacía responder a lo que su mente le decía que hiciera su " _cuerpo_ " en aquel instante, necesitaba abrir los ojos aunque sintiera que la caída le aterraría más.

Si hubiese podido gritar lo hubiera hecho pero nada funcionaba.

No al menos de unos segundos donde sintió que podía abrir nuevamente los ojos, a pesar de ello la visión la sentía nublada y por instinto ante la pesadilla necesito verificar si estaba ya en algo sólido como su cama así que intento tomar parte de la cobija con su brazo, la sensación de la tela le hizo sentir un poco más tranquilizado y se giró levemente a la izquierda para levantarse poco a poco en lo que su vista se acopla a la luz de la habitación...

_La_ _luz..._ _se_ _filtra..._

_¿Qué deje la ventana abierta?_

_...._

_¡Un momento yo no..._   
  


Al recuperar bien la visión como darse cuenta de la luz de la habitación entendió que algo está mal y no era que no fuera su habitación, porque era claro que no lo era al ver que está más pequeña y llena de cosas que desconocía de su utilidad además esta cama es más pequeña que la suya. Su mano por reflejo subió mas dándose cuenta que existe un _bulto_ a su lado y miro rápidamente a esa dirección.

_¡No puede ser!_

_¿Cómo es que sucedió esto?_

_¿Qué hago aquí?_

_¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

Descubrió a la persona que se encontraba acostada a su lado con cuidado para no despertarlo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que se encuentra con el azabache que tanto había evitado en estos meses y con el que paso mucho tiempo a su lado, es decir, con el paladín que le prometió dar su vida las veces que fueran con tal de salvarlo a él.

\- ¿Esto es... un sueño? - ahora si sus labios le dejaban hablar, esto lo dijo casi como para que alguien le respondiera algo esperando que Kuro saliera a demostrarle que sigue en el sueño.

Las palabras no fueron fuertes pero el azabache se despertó casi como si fuera llamado en voz alta, sus ojos se entre abrían lentamente mientras el mayor solo podía estar estático como si esperara que esto fuera un sueño.

\- ¿Shiro? - Keith lo dijo también como para que le confirmaran lo obvio, no daba por crédito que él estuviera frente suyo y creía que era una _alucinación_.

\- Keith... - repitió su nombre inconscientemente como antes solía hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás aquí en verdad? - el joven mitad GaIra se mostraba confundido ante todo esto.  
  
  



	7. ¿Shiro?

Descubrió a la persona que se encontraba acostada a su lado con cuidado para no despertarlo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que se encuentra con el azabache que tanto había evitado en estos meses y con el que paso mucho tiempo a su lado, es decir, con el paladín que le prometió dar su vida las veces que fueran con tal de salvarlo a él.

Keith estaba ahí, por fin podía verlo tan cerca.

— ¿Esto es… un sueño? — ahora si sus labios le dejaban hablar, esto lo dijo casi como para que alguien le respondiera algo esperando que Kuro saliera a demostrarle que sigue en el sueño.

Las palabras no fueron fuertes pero el azabache se despertó casi como si fuera llamado en voz alta, sus ojos se entre abrían lentamente mientras el mayor solo podía estar estático como si esperara que esto fuera un sueño.

— ¿Shiro? — Keith lo dijo también como para que le confirmaran lo obvio, no daba por crédito que él estuviera frente suyo y creía que era una alucinación.

— Keith… — repitió su nombre inconscientemente como antes solía hacerlo.

— ¿Estás aquí en verdad? — el joven mitad GaIra se mostraba confundido ante todo esto.

Shiro titubeo un poco con su respuesta pero asintió y Keith permaneció en silencio, era un silencio cómodo para ambos como si trataran de analizar la situación pero a todo esto no había incomodidad era como si no tuvieran la necesidad de salir de la cama y no se sintieran extrañados por la presencia tan cercana del otro.

Era como estar en los viejos tiempos donde no importaban las palabras solo la presencia del otro era lo importante.

¿Cuánto tiempo no hacía que estaban así?

¿semanas?

¿meses?

¿Por qué empezaron a distanciarse en primer lugar?

¿Fue por las misiones de Keith o por la reciente vida de Shiro a lado de… _Curtis_?

El sujeto que dice llamarse su _prometido_ aunque pensándolo bien **él no tiene peso** en su vida de Shiro, es como si él **no existiera** y parece que Shiro está comprometido más con su trabajo en Garrison y solo lleva de adorno dicha relación donde últimamente parece evitar contacto alguno cuando se supone que son _prometidos_ es para que se vieran más pero no lo hace, lo ha dejado abandonado tal como dejo de ver a Keith.

Es lo único que ha podido _abandonar,_ no como sus pesadillas que se han vuelto más recurrentes cada vez que cierra los ojos se encuentra con Kuro, aquel que gusta de hacerle sufrir como si fuera una rutina _adictiva_ o _masoquista_ ya que es su mismo trauma de haces meses cuando era un paladín.

¿Se está dañando a sí mismo inconscientemente o solo es estrés postraumático acumulado?

¿Pero porque vuelve su trauma si se suponía que ya lo había _superado_?

Ojala los traumas desaparecieran como antes, como cuando pudo **controlarlos** gracias a que se mantuvo firme ante la idea de volver a la tierra y protegerla de Zarkon pero sobre todo cuando tenía **dos razones** para protegerla…

Si, sus razones mas **importantes** eran solo dos o más bien **dos personas muy importantes para él.**

Una de ellas la perdió por sus _sueños_ de conocer el universo y la otra lo espero, lo busco y está enfrente suyo ahora mismo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — pregunta Keith mirando fijamente a su contrario como si se tratara de inspeccionar algún ser desconocido que necesita verificar bien con la mirada.

Shiro se cuestionó a si mismo esa pregunta ahora más que nunca, miro a Keith y esbozo una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

— También me gustaría saberlo — se rasco la nuca como reflejo ante su respuesta sincera, de verdad no sabía cómo llegó y todo le parecía un sueño.

— Bueno si llegaste aquí es…

Cosmo entro a escena al tele trasportarse a su lado de Shiro, precisamente lamió al mayor como si fuera un perrito feliz de ver a su dueño y este correspondió el gesto acariciándole. Keith miro todo un poco _receloso_ por cómo le quitaron la atención del ex líder pero se alegra de cierta forma saber que Shiro está a su lado por fin.

— _**¿Me**_ _ **extrañaste**_? — el peli gris le pregunto al animal.

Cosmo ladro animadamente como respuesta y el chico mitad GaIra sintió que su corazón latió con más fuerza al escuchar esa pregunta, no fue para él pero de cierta forma la pregunta la sintió como si fuera para este y si tuviera que contestarla sin duda diría _**“sí, lo**_ _ **hice**_ ” porque la verdad lo ha estado extrañando.

El joven tomo por iniciativa levantarse de la cama cuando Cosmo empezó a jugar con Shiro, Keith miraba de reojo mientras se recogía su cabello que ha dejado crecer (a la fecha de hoy ya le llega un poco más abajo de los hombros lo cual a veces es un problema tenerlo suelto por las misiones así que ha tomado como costumbre atarlo en una coleta baja aunque sería más fácil cortarlo pero no ha tenido las _ganas_ de hacerlo por una extraña razón “ _masoquista_ ” o muchos dirían “ _floja_ ” de arreglarse).

— Parece que Cosmo no te quiere dejar ir — menciono una voz femenina al entrar al cuarto sin llamar a la puerta, es decir, interrumpir sin permiso.

— ¿Krolia? — dijo Shiro sorprendido al verla después de quitar a Cosmo de su vista (por el juego le bloqueo el rango de visión).

— Mamá… ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo algo sorprendido por la intromisión en su habitación.

— Primero que nada “ _Buenos_ _días_ ” y luego reafirmo mi derecho de madre para entrar a tu habitación, ¿Qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿acaso hacías algo _**obsceno**_ con Shiro que no pudiera ver? — expreso con una cara seria como si no se tratara de una broma.

— Pero…. Mamá… — Keith se sintió un poco confundido y avergonzado por aquella frase << _Nota mental, no dejar que mi madre vea las “series” que le recomiendan_ _Hunk_ _o_ _Veronica_ >>.

— Perdón, es cierto… lo siento, Buenos días — se levantó Shiro a saludar a la GaIra y no le dio mucha importancia a lo que dijo que _suponía_ _que_ _hacía_ con Keith.

— Bienvenido Shiro, es inusual tu visita pero _**le hará bien a**_ _ **Keith**_ y Marmora tenerte por aquí ayudando — ella estrecho la mano del hombre.

— …. — al oír su nombre el azabache estaba de cierta forma molesto y avergonzado por como el interpreta las palabras de su madre sobre que “ _Shiro le hace_ _bien_ ” aunque no esta nada equivocada en aquel punto.

— Siento molestarlos con mi presencia… aunque tampoco sé cómo llegue aquí — confeso el peli plata. — Si hay algo con lo que pueda ayudar no duden en pedirlo y así poder… ser de utilidad — aquellas palabras sintió como si fuera el mismo paladín que buscaba ayudar al universo, sintió que ha sido mucho desde que buscaba “ _ **ayudar**_ ” **de verdad** y no esconderse en Garrison para no salir al espacio exterior que está evitando por aquella **razón** que conoció hace meses y de cierta forma le atormenta.

— Bueno no importa cómo has llegado, si estás aquí será útil que nos ayudes con algunas actividades en lo que buscamos la forma de que regreses a la Tierra — argumento Krolia. — Por lo pronto deberías alistarte para no estar en ropa de civil, Keith llévalo a bañarse y dale ropa de su talla — ordeno la mujer al ver que Shiro esta en piyajam- _boxers_.

— eh-Si — respondió el joven mitad GaIra sorprendido por como su madre lo recluta tan fácilmente a Shiro.

— Háganlo rápido, no deben perder el desayuno — fue lo último que dijo para salir de la habitación sin dar otra orden, Cosmo fue siguiéndola porque ahora parecía mas interesante ir detrás de ella que de Shiro.

El ex capitán del Atlas se quedó sin palabra alguna, le sorprende ver que está siendo reclutado por Marmora de nuevo y que puede ayudar en algo después de haberse “ _retirado_ ”.

— Bueno… vamos al baño para alistarnos — dijo Keith para romper el silencio que se formó.

El mayor asintió, el azabache lo condujo hasta el baño donde tiene todo lo necesario para alistarse. Este baño no era nada diferente a los que tuvieron en el castillo de los leones lo cual hacia recordar aquellos tiempos de convivencia entre paladines sobre todo el tiempo compartido que pasaban Shiro y Keith.

De cierta forma hasta esto era _**nostalgico**_ _ **:**_ _ **el**_ _ **tomar**_ _ **un**_ _ **baño**_ _ **juntos**_.

Keith se desnudaba para entrar a la regadera pero por un momento se sintió avergonzado por saber que Shiro lo mira aunque sabe que no es la primera vez que lo hace (desnudarse enfrente del mayor), de reojo miro a su amigo y vio como él solo se dedicaba a quitarse la ropa sin mirarlo.

Por un momento se sintió decepcionado y a las vez una idea fugaz cruzo por su mente.

Ser ignorado tenia sus ventajas y siempre lo supo cuando compartía un baño con Shiro... Keith se sintió atraído a mirar los musculos del mayor pero luego recapacitó que en primera "si él no le presta atención tampoco debería hacerlo él" por lo que retiro la vista volviendo a lo suyo de desnudarse.

Mientras Keith se retiraba el short no podía ver que Shiro le dio una mirada rápida, el peli blanco solo podía fingir que no quería mirar más aunque estaba curioso de cierta forma por saber si aquella cicatriz de Keith había _sanado_ porque eso se decía a si mismo al mirar, era por tener curiosidad por aquello no porque deseara ver desnudo al menor…. Al menos eso pensaba Shiro.


	8. Llegaste rápido a este lugar

La misión en la que ayudaron no era nada difícil para Shiro y Keith solo fue de trasportar víveres a una base, cargar y descargar fue todo lo que hicieron. Pero no fueron ellos solos sino que un pequeño grupo de GaIras ayudo al trabajo lo cual no parecía ser raro en estos tiempos de “ ** _reconciliación_** ” con el Universo sin embargo no todo había sido tan bueno para el mayor al notar que la influencia de Keith en aquellos GaIras se veía en sus acciones: lo ayudaban y se esforzaron para completar la misión para complacer al hijo de Krolia. Otra cosa es que notaba como algunos estaban felices por tener una misión con el azabache eso le hacía preguntarse a Shiro ¿desde cuándo era popular su amigo?

Shiro siempre lo había recordado como un chico que se alejaba de las personas pero ahora las atrae justo como él en sus tiempos de líder y paladín.

Intentó no pensar en eso incluso lo dejó pasar hasta la cena todo resultaba bien cuando solo pasaron tiempos ellos con Krolia, su compañía era lo mejor. Lo sentía tan natural pasar tiempo con ellos que le hacía olvidar que estaba buscando como regresar a la Tierra.

Después de la cena Shiro fue a tomar un baño esta vez no fue con Keith porque él y Krolia tenían asuntos pendientes sobre unas misiones, al terminar el ex líder del Atlas se dirigió a la habitación que le prestaron para quedarse la cual quedaba frente a la de Keith. Dentro del lugar vio que tenía todo para descansar y se preguntó si realmente podría hacerlo.

Fue cuando recordó que está sufriendo de pesadillas por una causa desconocida o quizás es por su trauma de la época de Gladiador. Quiso evitar dormir pero ¿ _Qué puede hacer aquí despierto?_

Se adentró a tentar su suerte al irse a dormir, busco cerrar los ojos esperando que Kuro no vuelva a aparecer frente a sus ojos…

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Pero no todo funciona como él quisiera porque justo cuando cerró los ojos después de unos segundos volvió a este mundo de “ _pesadillas_ ” al tener de frente a Kuro quien lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Veo que hoy llegaste más rápido, debes estar cansado eh — le dijo Kuro. — Sí que te esfuerzas por encontrarnos parece que eres más masoquista de lo que imaginaba o más estúpido de lo que pensaba — se acercó a Shiro para levantarlo al sujetarlo de la camisa.

— ¡Ninguna de las dos, no soy estúpido ni masoquista! — esta vez se defendió el peli gris.

— ¿Seguro? Si no fueras estúpido entenderías que hay una razón para tus **_pesadillas_** — Kuro no lo soltó incluso puso más presión en su agarre.

— ¿De-e que hablas? — acaso su sub consciente le quería decir algo. — ¿Tú sabes la razón? — se aventuró a preguntar aunque sabía que podrían no responderle puesto que Kuro ha sido aquel sub consciente que inicio con su tortura, de verdad es extraño esto de “ _dividirse_ ” entre sueños ya parecía fragmentación de personalidades. 

— Lo sé **_copia inútil_** como siempre lo dije yo debí ser el original no tú, eres tan inútil como para no haber notado la constante de ellas incluso cuando me pase torturándote para que lo hicieras — menciona Kuro subiendo su mano ahora a su cuello con suma facilidad.— Si te mató aquí quizás yo sea quien gane el **_cuerpo_** y tú vuelvas a morir — empezó a apretarle el cuello.

A pesar de que tenga una considerable fuerza Shiro no podía deshacerse del agarre de su contraparte, era asfixiante y sentía una gran impotencia por no poder hacer nada por defenderse cuando si está en su mente es para que pudiera hacer algo por él.

— ¡ **Kuro, lo vas a matar**! — exclamo una voz.


End file.
